Fragancia
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Al principio, para él estaba bien tomar una copa, retozar juntos en la cama como si no hubiese un mañana ,para finalizar con un; "fue divertido guapo, ojalá pueda repetirse." Pero, lo efímero no dura para siempre."


_Fragancia_

 _Por Light of Moon 12._

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** _¿Qué les digo? **Nessio** me ha retado a duelo sobre escribir un fic donde predominara la palabra fragancia y en un segundo sorteo corrí con la suerte de jugar con la palabra "burbujas". El punto es que acepté y el resultado aquí esta.

Espero haber cumplido la expectativa de **Nessio** que en su caso redactó "Pacto" como su fic del genero "supernatural", y también a ustedes les agrade.

Agradezco a **GeishaPax** por haberle dado el visto bueno a esta historia. :)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORÍA.**

* * *

" _I never wanted everything to end this way_

 _But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey_

 _I swore to you that I would do my best to change_

 _But you said it don't matter_

 _I'm looking at you from another point of view_

 _I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you_

 _I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do."_

 _-POV, Mcfly._

* * *

FRAGANCIA

Sintió las primeras luces de la mañana recalar en sus párpados que se sentían pesados haciéndolo despertar lentamente. Aún sin abrir los ojos, estiró un brazo para palpar el otro extremo de la cama sólo para darse cuenta que se encontraba solo. Otra vez. Por alguna razón, esto ya no le sorprendía.

Se reclinó sobre la almohada y sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche una cajetilla de cigarros. Iba a buscar el encendedor cuando cayó en cuenta que no valía la pena. Siempre intentaba mitigar la frustración recurriendo al pésimo hábito de fumar pero finalmente comprendió que no valía dañar sus pulmones, no por eso, no por ella.

Se acabó, estaba harto de esta mierda; de ser la segunda opción, de despertar solo, de percibir únicamente su fragancia que quedaba impregnada en su lecho, quedando como evidencia de que ella había estado allí. Era lo que más detestaba, ese aroma de pomelo y jazmín tan característico de ella, que le recordaba su presencia, que le advertía lo que nunca tendría.

Perdió la cuenta de los años que llevaba enamorado, —encadenado — de ella. No sabía a ciencia cierta si tenían algo, pero al menos eso quiso creer para alimentar ese sentimiento enfermizo que lo consumía como una llamarada. Al principio, para él estaba bien tomar una copa, retozar juntos en la cama como si no hubiese un mañana ,para finalizar con un; "fue divertido guapo, ojalá pueda repetirse." Pero, lo efímero no dura para siempre. Él ya no era el mismo jovencito que se conformaba con romances de una noche y encuentros casuales, fue madurando y en esa última misión en Nueva York durante la captura de Glenn Arias, fue donde pudo recapitular los episodios de su vida y entonces concluyó que ya no deseaba seguir con lo mismo; ya era un hombre hecho y derecho que deseaba algo más; compañía, comprensión y amor, algo que tenía la certeza que con Ada no encontraría.

"Es complicado", era la respuesta de la dama escarlata, cada que él deseaba mencionarle su inquietud por formalizar, por dar el siguiente paso, por caminar juntos hacia la misma dirección.

Suspiró. Inhaló una vez más esa fragancia embriagadora y más adictiva que cualquier otra droga sabiendo que sería la última vez. La última vez que respiraría el aroma suave que despedía esa piel blanca, esos labios carmín. La última vez que volvería a aceptar el sobajar su dignidad de hombre siendo únicamente la diversión de una noche, la última vez que sería esclavo de una prisión invisible. Se levantó de la cama y quitó las sábanas, el cubrecolchón de seda y las fundas de las almohadas. Retiró los cigarrillos y una rosa roja, que descansaba en la mesita de noche junto con un pañuelo carmesí bordado con mariposas doradas que había guardado por años. Recogió todo y lo colocó en una bolsa de plástico y al terminar su faena, fue a darse una ducha. Era definitivo, este no era un punto final, era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Leon se había visto con Ada, sin que si quiera la mujer de rojo se tomara la molestia de buscarlo una sola vez, reafirmando la teoría del agente de la D.S.O. sobre que la espía jamás mostraría un mínimo interés, si él no daba el primer paso antes.

Se decidió caminar por un parque que estaba de paso al complejo inmobiliario donde residía y decidió pasar un momento allí para distraerse. Se detuvo bajo un almendro a mirar el paisaje sencillo que las azaleas formaban en el lugar y metió las manos en el bolsillo cuando una ráfaga de viento frío recorrió su espalda y heló sus puños. De repente, una fragancia agradable captó su atención. Se trataba de una mezcla dulce entre almizcle y vainilla, que llenó sus pulmones y embriagó sus sentidos. Volteó hacia la fuente de aquél suave perfume y miró unas cuantas burbujas formarse y volar en el aire, reflejando el rostro de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules que reconoció al instante, y jugaba distraídamente como si fuese una chiquilla con un pequeño frasco de pompas de jabón.


End file.
